Open up
by KimiNoMamaDe
Summary: Fanfic one shot to Ouran High School Geisha Club. Rui's mom can no longer model, but the label she has been faithful to, will help her be able to model again, if her daughter becomes their model as well. Rui is plain, apathetic and quiet. The twins failed to open her up, will she ever open up to anybody? Not even the cheerful red head she's been silently watching for three years?


**DISCLAIMER: I donot own OHSHC or OHSGC.**

Rui looked at the clock on the wall. Mom is coming two minutes from now. She has been in Japan for a modeling audition, and five year old Rui, waited with her nanny at the airport. Hopefully mom comes home to stay, she is always leaving off to different countries for auditions and rarely comes home. Rui holds her nanny's long hands with her small pink hands that were frozen from the freezing temperatures here in New York.

"Rui-chan!"She called out from the terminal. Rui's mom stood six feet tall, and was a very petite woman; but besides her model looks, she had Rui's blue eyes and orange hair.

Rui leaped into her mothers arms so happy that mom had come home. She had spent the weekends with her father in London, and went to school with her nanny during the week. Despite being the daughter of a celebrity, she wasn't very well known among the public.

"Momma!"She said kissing her cheek over and over. "Are you here to stay?"

Momma smiled brightly and sat Rui down on a bench. "We're not staying in New York."

"Huh?"Rui asked confused.

Momma smiled and pulled her hair back. "I have decided to stick to one label, and I will be faithful to them. So _We _will be moving to Japan."

Rui's eyes widened. Japan?! The country in which her mother is from? It will be strange, but as long as she gets to be with momma every day it is fine!

/

"So you've decided to hide?"Nanny asked momma as they boarded the plane.

Momma only smiled. "The Hitachiin's said they'd help me if I became their model."

"Naoko, you cant model anymore how will you be their model?"Nanny asked worried. Momma had a lawsuit, which caused her to not be able to model anymore.

"That is in the U.K Nanny, in Japan none of them now who Iam."

"But if you become a celebrity their you will spread to other countries you know."

Momma watched Rui-chan tie her seatbelt and look at the sky curiously. "They will not know, because I will be under a new name, and…"

Momma kisses Rui's forehead as she fell asleep. "Rui will become the Hitachiin's model."

/

Rui held her teddy bear tight as she saw a family of four standing before a mansion. They all had orange hair besides the father who looked plain. Who were these people? There's two twin boys looking at her with a matching face of indifference. They looked bored.

"This is Rui-chan, my daughter."

Rui hid behind her mom's thin legs as the obaa-san smiled at her sweetly. "Hello, my name is Yuzuha. This is my sons Hikaru and Kaoru, and my husband."

Rui didn't respond and looked away.

"Rui is a little shy, she rarely shows her emotions." Momma said apologizing.

"It's alright my son's are the same. Here, Hikaru, why don't you all go play in the play room?"Yuzuha said.

"I'm Kaoru, mother."He said with a rather high and scratchy voice.

"Well? Run along."She says as one of the twins took Rui's hand and guided her inside.

/

The two twins were silent the entire walk to the room. Rui held her teddy tight as they all went into the play room. It was decorated with cloud wallpaper, and as large as the room was it was a land of toys.

Hikaru handed Rui a Barbie doll."Here." He said with a high but clearer voice than the other one.

Rui squeezed her teddy tighter.

"You don't want this doll?"Hikaru asks.

"Don't you wanna play with dolls?"Kaoru asks right after his brother.

Rui walked to the end of the room and sat neatly at the corner hugging her teddy.

"Here, we'll leave you this doll,"Hikaru starts

"When you wish to play with her."Kaoru finishes.

Rui watched as the two boys got out a set of race cars and set up an arena. They tied up all the Barbie dolls against the cars and attached a rocket to the car. Rui wondered why they were playing like that.

The boys began to cheer as the cars blasted across the room and hit the wall exploding into pieces. She watched as a Barbie's head landed in front of her. She squealed and hid her face in her teddy.

"Rui-chan do you want to play with us?"They said in perfect synchronization.

"No!"She finally said.

"So you can talk."

"You know-"

"If you don't open yourself up,"

"You'll be plain,"

"And no one will want to be your friend."

They said each taking turns to speak. Rui looked up at them. "I don't want friends. I have momma, momma is the only one who loves me."She says with an indifferent shy voice.

"Momma wont be with you all your life,"

"Momma will leave you one day,"

"But we wont,"

"On one condition."

Rui looked at them curiosly.

"We'll be with you forever, if you answer one question."Hikaru says.

"Which one of us,"

"Is which?"

That was something Rui never wanted to answer. For years until they entered high school, Rui and her mom lived in a separate small house in their garden. Rui never associated with the twins, but when she did, it was when they had celebrations for the modeling agency. Rui has avoided their question for years now. She has only one thing she will hold on to. The day she answers their question, she wants to be correct.

/

"Hasegawa Hana."

"Hai Hai!"

Rui looked up from her desk at the cheerful red thing bobbing her hand up.

"Kitakura Rui."

Rui didn't answer she only rose her hand. Due to the fact that she sits in the back row, no one notices her but the teacher.

"Let's go to lunch Cha-chan!"Hana said jumping cheerfully.

"I don't know, I have to discuss something with Yuuki. Why don't you go with Mas-chan?"

"Mas-chan had just left with the twins!" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan, do you want to go with me to the clubroom?"Chiya asked packing up her things.

"No…."

Chiya sighed. "Fine go to vending machine and wait for me."

"Hai! Hai!"

Rui sat the only person in the room other than them. They don't even acknowledge her presence, she is just one of those extras in a manga who sit there while the main characters are having a conversation. Rui decides to follow Hana. Hana had skipped to a window, sang a tune to the bathroom, twirled towards some of her friends, and finally waited at the vending machine. Rui stood there watching her from the corner. Her chest hurt at how much she wanted to talk to her, she wanted to be friends with her.

"Wow what a-"

"Stalker."The twins said behind her. Rui turned around with an apathetic face.

"I'm not stalking."She whispers.

"Yes you are,"

"You've been doing it for three years now."

Rui looked away. "I don't wish to be acknowledged. I only have momma." Rui continues to say.

"That's a lie, and you know it."

Rui just walked on back to her classroom. Truth is, she does want friends. But yearning for so many years to be with her mom as a child, has changed her way of interacting.

Rui stared at her desk. It was creaked open. She opened it to see caterpillars crawl out.

"Eeeeeee.."She screamed silently hoping that no one hears her. She grabbed her sweater only to see the sleeves stapled closed.

She did it again. That Ayanokoji girl. Why wont she stop?

Besides the fact that she is bullying her, Rui also admires the fact that she acknowledges her.

/

So this is Rui's P.O.V! It is a one-shot for the fanfiction Ouran High School Geisha Club, which will feature her appearance pretty soon!


End file.
